prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Valkyrie
Valkyrie was a villainous stable of female professional wrestlers who competed for the SHINE Wrestling promotion. History Formation (2013) At SHINE 6 on January 11, 2013, Rain interfered in the main event and caused Amazing Kong to lose to Mercedes Martinez. After the match ended, Ivelisse, Allysin Kay, Taylor Made, and April Hunter all entered and attacked Kong before Rain revealed herself and her cohorts as Valkyrie. At SHINE 7 on February 22, Valkyrie competed in separate matches for the first time since the stable was formed, all in victorious outings. Kay, Made, and Hunter defeated Mia Yim, Su Yung, and Tracy Taylor in a six-woman tag team match, Ivelisse defeated LuFisto, and Rain defeated Kong via disqualification. To date, this was Hunter's only actual match for Shine; she mainly served as a manager for her Valkyrie cohorts. At SHiNE 8, Valkyrie defeated Yim, Kong, Christina Von Eerie, and Angelina Love in an eight-woman tag team main event match. Road to the SHINE Championship (2013-2014) SHINE 9 marked the beginning process of crowning the first ever SHINE Champion with four matches for spots in a round-robin tournament. Two of the matches featured Valkyrie members, with Rain defeating Angelina Love to advance, while Ivelisse lost to Jazz in a later match, marking the first loss for Valkyrie. At SHINE 10 on May 24, Kay defeated Nikki Roxx to advance to the tournament, while Made lost to Leva Bates. In matches not connected to the tournament, Ivelisse defeated the debuting Amber O'Neal, while the main event originally saw Rain defeat Angelina Love in a rematch from SHINE 9 with assistance from Kay. Due to Kay's interference, SHINE VP Lexie Fyfe ordered the match restarted and suspended Kay for 90 days. As for the restarted match, Love defeated Rain; handing Rain her first loss since serving as leader of Valkyrie. An injury to Jazz would cause a second vacancy in the SHINE Championship Tournament, and it was announced that a pair of four-way qualifying matches would precede the actual tournament at SHINE 11. Taylor Made was originally scheduled to compete in one of the matches, but she took herself out of the tournament in protest of her partner Allysin Kay's suspension. On July 12, 2013, Ivelisse took part in one of the matches, defeating Amazing Kong, Angelina Love, and Kimberly to advance. In the first round later that night, Ivelisse defeated Santana Garrett and Rain defeated LuFisto. In the semi-finals, Rain defeated Jessicka Havok via countout after Saraya Knight attacked Havok outside the ring. Later on, Ivelisse lost to Mia Yim after Rain accidentally struck her Valkyrie cohort during the match. In the final match, Rain defeated Yim to become the first SHINE Champion. At SHINE 12 on August 23, Ivelisse lost to Havok in a #1 Contender's three-way match that also included Yim. Later that evening, Rain defeated Havok to retain the SHINE Championship with the illegal use of the ring ropes. After the match, Rain and Ivelisse (along with April Hunter) attacked Havok in ring. before Rain was laid out by Angelina Love. At SHINE 13 on September 27, Allysin Kay returned and teamed with Ivelisse in a victorious outing against Havok and Kong, while Rain retained the SHINE Championship against Love. At SHINE 14 on October 25, Kay and Ivelisse were defeated by the Global Green Gangsters (Kellie Skater and Tomoka Nakagawa) in a match for the SHIMMER Tag Team Championship. After the match, Jessicka Havok entered and forced Kay into making a choice: either her of Valkyrie. Kay left with Havok and accompanied her during her Last Woman Standing match against Saraya Knight. Kay would attack Havok and cost her the match against Saraya, thus remaining with Valkyrie. Later in the event, Rain defeated Hiroyo Matsumoto to retain the SHINE Championship. At SHINE 15 on December 13, Taylor Made returned and was defeated by Angelina Love. Kay and Havok fought to a double DQ, and Ivelisse defeated Mia Yim. In the main event, Rain defeated Amazing Kong via countout to retain the SHINE Championship in what was supposed to be her retirement match. After announcing that she would not retire, Rain was informed by Lexie Fyfe that Ivelisse would be the new #1 Contender for the SHINE Championship. At SHINE 16 on January 24, 2014, Made was defeated by Kong, and Kay and Havok fought to a double countout in a No Disqualification Match. In the main event, Ivelisse defeated Rain to win the SHINE Championship, but was attacked after the match by the rest of Valkyrie, thus forcing her out of the faction and turning Ivelisse into a babyface. After Valkyrie was run out of the ring by a number of babyfaces, Serena Deeb attacked Ivelisse from behind, turning her into a villainess in the process. After the attack, Serena established herself as the new leader of Valkyrie, replacing Rain, who announced her retirement from wrestling after the event. Various Feuds (2014-2015) At SHINE 17 on February 28, the evil Serena defeated Angelina Love in her first match since joining Valkyrie. Made In Sin participated in the SHINE Tag Team Championship tournament; defeating The West Coast Connection and The Buddy System in the quarterfinals and semifinals, respectively. Made In Sin were defeated by The Lucha Sisters in the finals after Jessicka Havok distracted Allysin Kay. At SHINE 18 on April 18, Serena defeated Mercedes Martinez and Kay and Havok faced off to a no contest in an Ybor City Street Fight after a car driven by a mysterious person ran Havok down. At the end of the event, Valkyrie attacked former member Ivelisse after she defeated Saraya Knight. They were joined by Su Yung, who turned into a villainess by aligning with the faction and attacking her tag team partner, Tracy Taylor. At SHINE 19 on May 23, Valkyrie defeated Ivelisse, The Lucha Sisters, Jessicka Havok, and Tracy Taylor in a ten-woman elimination tag team match. At SHINE 20 on June 27, Su Yung defeated Justine Silver via submission, and later helped Kay defeat Havok in a Last Woman Standing Match. In the main event, Serena faced off against Ivelisse to a time-limit draw for the SHINE Championship. At SHINE 26 on April 3, 2015, Saraya Knight and Su Yung defeated Jessicka Havok and Leva Bates in a No Disqualification tag team match after interference from the debuting Tessa Blanchard, who became the newest member of the faction. Championships and accomplishments *'SHINE Wrestling' **SHINE Championship - Rain (1 time) External links * Profile Category:Female teams and stables Category:SHINE Wrestling teams and stables Category:2013 debuts Category:2015 disbandments